It is well known that people with insulin resistance have a defect in the ability of insulin to stimulate glucose disposal by the muscle cell. The relationship of insulin to regulate free fatty acid (FFA) concentrations in healthy non-diabetic volunteers either insulin resistant or sensitive was the focus of this study.